critical info
by Frightmancer
Summary: the day to day lives of members of of new york's not so finest paper: the weeky knight


**A/N: hey there it's me again but now I'm writing something different as I've got writer's block on my other fic. There is also a dc fic in the works. As always grammar issues happen please take them in stride. I think I've rambled long enough, on with the story!**

 **Chapter one**

New York, the city that never sleeps. Through the bustling crowds and large displays, in an old neighborhood filled mostly with empty lots, sits a small structure. "The Weekly Knight" can be read on the forefront of this building in old broken letters, under which in now barely legible type it says "news like no other". Were you in the area however that would be the second thing you notice about the place the first being-

"Garbage! Pure unadulterated garbage! Phil no one will read this crap." His name is Harry T Knight, the rather gruff owner of this newspaper. He's forty-two but looks far older because what's left of his hair is grey. His clothes are covered in various stains from repeated use without washing

"But Mr. Knight people love to read about heroes, it could be a hit." That's Phil Wilson: timid reporter and current subject of Harry's ire. Between his thick rimmed glasses and suspender straps it's no wonder he gets a reputation as easily bullied.

"Phil, why do I have to continue to explain this to you. People want popular heroes! The avengers, Spider-Man, heck at this point I'll take the goddamn power pack, but what I don't need is the Great Lakes avengers fighting paste pot Pete!" Harry yelled.

"Actually, he calls himself the Trapster now sir." Phil stuttered. Clumping together the article in his hands.

"I don't care if he's the tooth fairy no one wants to read about a group of heroes and a villain they've never heard of, people read about heroes because they do important things not just because they've got powers and a costume!" Harry said practically fuming.

"But sir-" Phil is cut off.

"Get out of my office Phil!" Harry screamed

"But-"

"Out!" And with that Phil left the room clutching his briefcase and walking back to his desk looking like he'd seen a ghost. Harry sat quietly in his desk for a minute before starting up again with.

"Miss Merkle! When's my next appointment?" Harry asked while flipping through the list of candidates for articles. Not a lot of them were interesting.

"Not until four jackass." This is Jennifer Merkle: Harry's secretary also known as the only one who would take the position. She's sixteen the standards have dropped so low that they'll accept any who apply. She dresses like the sort of punk look you'd think have died out complete with pixie cut.

"Good, miss Merkle message someone to get Kingston up here within the hour I don't care how many excuses he makes." Harry directed.

"*sigh* fine if I have to" Jennifer groans picks up the Comms system and murmurs into it. Harry always wonders exactly what she says this get people to drag his ass up here. It then grew rather quiet and so in a move to both alleviate the silence and his boredom he made small talk.

"Miss Merkle hate to bother you but I'm wondering why do you think the papers failing?" Harry asked. Jennifer was still for a few seconds as if still processing the question but then very suddenly she began."Well maybe it's because you're running a weekly paper yet try and get things ahead of the competition, the fact that no one would touch you with a nine foot pole due to your televised incident, all the popular papers have better access to the popular heroes or possibly because most people don't even n know we exist and wouldn't want because our contents crap." Jennifer articulated. Harry expected it in truth he's had those exact same thoughts over and over again. Most people would think it's easy to write a paper in New York, after all heroes are always doing something interesting, right? Then you realize that major papers have easier access to heroes then smaller ones. Add in a few major mistakes and getting basically blacklisted from journalism and it's a wonder this paper isn't already shut down. However suddenly the front office door creaks open.

"What is it now?" And that would be Steven Kingston: editor in chief and professional lazy bastard. He's in slacks a dress shirt and barely on tie.

"Damn it Kingston you know what I want. I want you do do your damn job! I can't keep proper track of our financials and do your job!" Harry said growing more infuriated.

"Hey, *yawn* I was busy" he says tiredly.

"For the last two weeks? With what napping? Honestly I don't know why I hired you if all you do is sleep." Harry bemoaned.

"What do you *yawn* expect from me anyway? You did *yawn* hire me off the street." Kingston said tiredly.

"I expect to at least try." Harry said.

"I am trying, *yawn* trying to get some sleep." Kingston said then fell to the floor and started snoring.

"Oh, what's the use? Miss Merkle call up my next-" but Harry was cut off by the sounds of stomping feet heading into his office.

"Looks like she's here." Jennifer said bracing for impact.

"Mr. Knight what is the meaning of this!?" This is Laura vandoren otherwise known as the paper's local freedom fighter she's wearing the kind of dress you see on politicians.

"Is this about what I think it is?" Harry asked.

"You destroyed my article! My brilliant expose on roxxon would've brought fame to this paper! But you cut the whole thing point blank!" Laura ranted.

"Laura, we can't go picking fights with bigger fish. If we anger roxxon we might lose this paper. I'm not saying what you've written isn't true but we're not in a good position to publish it." Harry explained.

"Your father would've published it." Laura voiced. Harry went from calm to blazing mad in a second.

"I don't give a damn what my father would've done, he's dead the paper is mine now! My paper my rules now get out of my office!" Harry screamed. Laura practically sprinted out of the office same kind of saw a ghost look Phil had. "That's it right miss Merkle? No more appointments?"

"Yeah you're good." Jennifer answered.

"In that case, I'm going out for a bit." Harry told her while he put on his overcoat.

"Oh, Christ you're not getting shitfaced again are you?" Jennifer questioned

"I'll only be gone an hour. Keep an eye on the place while gone and make sure Kingston wakes up. *sigh* it's gonna be a long day."

 **Okay that's it for now I'm really enjoying writing this and I've got a few more comic fics up my sleeves (including one involving everyone's favorite webslinger) as always, I'd appreciate a review it lets me know if there's interest and motivates me to get off my ass and write.**


End file.
